Turning Tides
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: Janice spots a newcomer to the Solana resort, a successful American career woman and is immediately intrigued by her. Their friendship quickly grows into something that Janice finds increasingly hard to ignore. Femslash: Janice/OFC, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **How could I not slash Janice Garvey at some point? Although there is a sad lack of female characters who I felt would be worthy of slashing her with, perhaps Pauline but they haven't exactly hit it off too well. So I decided that as Siobhan Finneran and Elizabeth McGovern have such great chemistry over at Downton Abbey, I'd invent an OC in Elizabeth's image and so we have Caroline West...

* * *

><p>Janice Garvey noticed the skinny, dark haired woman already sitting at the pool bar straight away. She was regular here enough to know when someone new was on the scene. The woman was slowly sipping a colourful fruit cocktail but looked a little out of place in her smart trouser suit. Janice placed her order with Mateo and turned to introduce herself while she was waiting for her drinks.<p>

"Hi, 'aven't seen you 'ere before, just arrived-like? I'm Janice by the way." Janice stuck out her hand and plastered a big smile on her face trying to come across more friendly rather than nosy. The stranger smiled, took the proffered hand and shook it.

"Hello, I'm Caroline. Yes I have, although it's much warmer than I expected." The gentle American lilt was refreshing to Janice's ears; most people in this resort had come from England and many of them from the north.

"Yeah, bit of a heatwave this week." Mateo placed Janice's drinks on top of the bar and now disturbed from her scrutiny of the stranger, she picked up the tray.

"Might see yer 'round then? Enjoy the holiday."

"Thanks." Caroline watched the British woman walk over to a group of people who she assumed must be her family.

A few hours later Caroline had changing into more suitable attire for a holiday in the sun and was lounging on one of the sunbeds by the pool. She was engrossed in her book and didn't have time to react to Janice's cry of 'watch out!' before being hit by Michael's beach ball. Janice swotted her son's shoulder before heading over to make her apologies to the American.

"Hiya again! Sorry 'bout me son, I did tell 'im ter be careful." Caroline smiled up at Janice and put her book down.

"That's alright, kids hey?" Janice glanced back to where Mick and Michael were messing around several sunbeds away from them. Janice took the opportunity for a few moments peace and sat on the empty one next to Caroline.

"You got any kids?" She tried not to be but Janice had always been a nosy bugger. This woman seemed mysterious somehow and she was keen to find out more.

"No, I never found the time. I'm what you would call 'career focused.' "

"Oh, what do yer do?"

"I work for the government, and before you ask it's really not that exciting. Believe me; all long hours, boring meetings and lots of testosterone and posturing from the guys!" She laughed gently, which put Janice at ease enough to laugh along with her. Although Janice could tell there was a lot more to that story, despite the humour.

"What about you, what do you do for work?" Caroline seemed genuinely interested, but Janice felt quite inadequate in comparison to this glamorous American woman with a career.

"Nothin' much, being a mum mostly." Caroline smiled and looked over at Mick and Michael.

"He looks like a sweet boy. Have you just the one?"

"No there's 'Tel too, but she's at home with the baby...her baby." Caroline's eyes shot up.

"You're a grandmother? I don't believe it!"

"Neither can I, wasn't too chuffed at first mind, but once the deed was done...'E's a lovely little fella, wouldn't be without 'i'm now." They lapsed into a moment's comfortable silence before Janice remembered herself.

"Sorry love, I'm takin' up yer time, I should leave yer to it." Janice made a move to go, but Caroline put her hand on her arm to stop her.

"No, no, it's been lovely talking to you, really lovely. To be honest it's all a bit unfamiliar and I'm a little lonely really." Janice sat back down, her hunch about this woman being intriguing was turning out to be correct.

"Out 'ere on yer own then? 'Ow come?" Oh yes Janice Garvey, not at all nosy are you? The Mancunian woman internally chastised herself.

"That's a long story. Why don't we go out somewhere tonight? I could really use the company. Only if your family can spare you of course?" Janice took one last look over at her son and husband playing silly beggars and turned back to her new friend.

"I'd bloody love to!"

"Great!"

* * *

><p>Janice spent ages getting ready for her night out with Caroline and Mick took the piss at every opportunity he got.<p>

"You don't even know that much about her. She could be a psychopathic murderer who's escaped death row for all you know!" Janice walked into the living room attaching a large pair of hooped earrings to her ears.

"Don't be s'daft! Yer just jealous I've found a friend and don't need you to 'ave a good time." It had also been nice to have a reason to get dressed up for a change. She dressed nicely enough when they went on a night out to Neptunes but Mick had seen her in most of those clothes. Caroline had only seen her in her beachwear and for some strange reason she wanted to make an impression. The American clearly had a few bob and could afford several smart trouser suits, like the one she had worn earlier in the day. Janice grabbed her bag, gave Michael a kiss on the head and Mick a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't wait up!" Janice giggled as she left the apartment.

Between them Janice and Caroline had managed to find a slightly more upmarket entertainment area only a couple of miles away from the Solana resort. Janice fleetingly worried about her budget but decided to give herself one evening worry free.

"...Oh, so yer live in London then? Sorry, I assumed you'd flown owt 'ere from America," Janice said as she tucked into her meal. It was a relief to sit down to a proper three course dinner as opposed to an over-sized, lukewarm and greasy buffet.

"That's okay, I stupidly followed a boyfriend over there. We split up and I had no money so I got a job and here I am twenty years later." Caroline played with her meal and by the looks of her she didn't appear to be someone who was overly fussed by food anyway.

"Sounds like you've done well fer yourself since though?" It was more than Janice thought she'd achieved at any rate.

"Yes, I suppose so." Caroline didn't sound overly convinced that Janice's admiration was well placed.

"If yer don't mind me saying, you don't seem too 'appy."

"I've got a nice flat, a few gadgets...my mortgage repayments are affordable and I've got a decent job, but that's not worth jack if you've got no one to share it all with. I'm not so good at relationships, in fact I'm a bloody disaster!" Again, it was said with some humour but Janice could see that Caroline was actually quite upset by her situation.

"A gorgeous bird like you? I don't believe it!" And she didn't, Caroline was everything that Janice felt she could never be and more. It was women like her new American friend that got all the breaks in life and no end of male attention, not that that was something Janice particularly wanted. Caroline was obviously confident and aware that she was attractive; she was in a steady job, had no money worries and her nationality must have proved to be an additional allure for some people.

"It's kind of you to say that but I'm afraid it's true."

"So is that why you're 'ere on yer tod then?" Janice chewed a mouthful of her dinner unselfconsciously.

"I split up from my girlfriend a year ago. It's taken this long to sort out our financial affairs. Between that and work I haven't had a break in so long that I took the first cheap holiday going and here I am."

"Oh...hang on a mo...girlfriend? Didn't yer just say you 'ad a boyfriend twenty year ago?"

"Yes, I'm bisexual...is that a problem?" For all Caroline's earlier confidence she sounded incredibly vulnerable at that moment. Janice wasn't quite sure what to think. Of course she weren't homophobic or owt but gays she could understand, gay men at least. She'd never known any lesbians and certainly no one bisexual, not that it mattered in the slightest, it's just she hadn't thought about it much before. Caroline was bloody gorgeous, not like the stereotypical lesbians she'd seen on the telly. She looked as straight as she was and it confused her a little.

"Of course not love, it's just I've never...well..an' yer don't look...y'know..." Caroline chuckled, she could tell Janice meant no malice in her confusion.

"I haven't got a shaved head, wear a man's shirt or act butch you mean?" Put like that Janice began to feel a little silly and she blushed from the embarrassment.

"I'm kidding, relax! I know what you meant. I'm just me, take it or leave it. Believe me, I've had worse because I'm American." Some of the awkwardness had been broken and they continued to discuss nationality and life as an American in England. The rest of the evening seemed to fly past and before they knew it was nearly two am.

Caroline and Janice took a long walk back to the resort instead of getting a taxi. They'd linked arms and were enjoying the warmth and companionship that had grown between them.

"I feel like I've known yer fer ages. I don't have any friends owt 'ere. I've never really 'ad that many friends t'be truthful."

"I feel the same. You're so unlike anyone I've ever met. You're down to earth, you tell it like it is, there's no pretence or airs and graces with you."

"I think that's a compliment?"

"Oh, it is, trust me. You're bloody gorgeous too!"

"Now I know you've had too much too drink." Caroline stopped walking and took Janice's hands in her own. She looked at the younger woman earnestly.

"No, I mean it, you're exactly the sort of woman I could fall for." There was a pregnant pause as Janice looked right at Caroline and took in the implication of her meaning.

"I didn't mean...I know you're married." The awkwardness returned and Caroline dropped Janice's hands. They carried on walking apart for a minute or so before the resort came into sight. Janice couldn't help but feel relieved that the night was almost over. This tension wasn't just from finding out Caroline was attracted to both men and women, it was more to do with what that information might mean for her on a deeper level; but Janice didn't want to think anymore about it..at all.

"I'd better get back, Mick'll be wonderin' where I've got to." Both women knew that he wouldn't be wondering at all and that he would have texted or called if he'd been that bothered.

"Thank you for keeping me company tonight, I've had a lovely time." Caroline couldn't help but feel like she was losing something precious before she'd even had the chance to explore it and the disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, it's been...nice." Janice's tone clearly indicated that she felt uncomfortable but before she could even think about what she was doing, Caroline leaned in and kissed her new friend on the cheek. The kiss lingered and Janice didn't pull away but she couldn't quite meet Caroline's eyes afterwards. She mumbled a goodnight and hurriedly made her way back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Janice used her sunglasses to hide the fact that she had been avidly watching Caroline lounging on a sunbed over the other side of the pool for the last twenty minutes. In that time Mateo had approached the American and offered her a drink and quite obviously his 'personal' services too. She seemed to have taken it in good spirits and flirted back, giggling like a teenager at some of the things he had said. Janice wouldn't have thought a sleaze-ball like Mateo would have been Caroline's type. Then again she wouldn't have thought that women were her type either. She continued to watch in fascination as Caroline took in the activity around her. She spent time blatantly ogling some of the younger women in the pool wearing skimpy bikinis and some of the men in tight Speedos with their rippling muscles on prominent display.

Janice was quite in awe of the woman's ability to find the attraction in both men and women. If she thought about it hard enough it made sense on some basic level. It was someone's personality and the common interests you shared that also attracted you to a person. That must be what it was as Janice was sure she wouldn't have looked at a woman in that way before she had met Caroline. And she certainly WASN'T looking at Caroline in THAT way, no sir-ee! Especially not because the other woman was wearing nothing but a scrap of material that was surely meant to be a swimsuit. If she hadn't heard it from the woman herself last night, Janice would have laughed in disbelief if someone had told her Caroline was nearly fifty. Certainly not the way she was barely wearing that costume anyhow! Somewhere at the back of her mind Janice could hear Mick talking to her but she was far too engrossed in watching Caroline to take any notice. The American stretched out on the sunbed and Janice wondered why she suddenly felt in desperate need of a glass of water.

Mick watched his wife staring at her new friend over the cover of his book. Janice had reassured him that Caroline wasn't a murderer or on the run from death row and that she in fact lived in London and was traveling alone. From what he could tell they'd had a good evening but Janice had been somewhat distracted ever since.

"Are you going over to say hello at some point or are you just going to stare at her all day?" Mick glanced up from his book and spoke low enough so only Janice could hear. Fortunately he had a reprieve from his disapproving mother-in-law in the fact that Madge was off getting a haircut. However she hadn't seen fit to take Michael with her so he was playing with his Nintendo DS on the poolside beside them.

"Yer what?" Finally the spell had been broken and Janice was aware of where she was. The moment she lifted up her sunglasses and looked back at him, Mick caught the expression on her face and look in her eye. It was Siobhan Stevens all over again, he thought to himself. He could see that she was fighting glancing back in the direction of her new friend and thought better of any comment he was going to make.

"Never mind." Mick went back to his book but didn't take in any of the words during the following few minutes, he was already too deep in thought over what had just transpired.

* * *

><p>"Hey Janice!" Caroline finally caught up with the English woman at the bar during dinner.<p>

"Oh, hiya. 'ad a good day?" Janice couldn't bring herself to look at Caroline. She felt slightly embarrassed by her childish behaviour and by the strange thoughts that had been circling around inside her head ever since the previous night.

"It was okay." Obviously Caroline had noticed and was upset. She paused and stared at Janice until the younger woman turned to face her.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Janice's mouth opened and closed like a fish a couple of times with indignation before she relented.

"Yes...no...sort of?" Caroline gave a little half-hearted chuckle.

"It's alright, I'm not offended. Although I had hoped you would be honest with me." Caroline looked a little sad and Janice felt guilty for that.

"I don't..." Lesley interrupted Janice to take their drinks order. There was awkward silence while the drinks were being prepared.

"I'm just surprised you find my bisexuality difficult to accept; I didn't think you were that sort of person."

"I'm not an' I don't. It's 'ard to explain...I _like_you."

"I like you too." Caroline seemed to completely miss the point she was trying to make. Perhaps that was for the best, thought Janice.

"As we both seem to like each other, why don't we start again? I've got no more surprises, I promise you." Caroline seemed eager and if Janice was honest with herself she wanted to spend more time with this intriguing woman, despite the strange fluttering she felt low down inside herself.

"Yeah, why not?" The words were out of her mouth before she could think of the consequences of them. Perhaps Caroline would eventually be able to help her to rationalise these feelings she was experiencing?

"Why don't we go out again tonight? Only if you want to of course?" Janice wondered if her face looked as eager as Caroline's in that moment. She had to stop herself from getting too excited, put a little bit of distance between them before she did something she'd likely regret.

"We were going to go to Neptunes later, the karaoke bar? You can join us if you like."

"I'd like that, thanks." Caroline grinned and it was infectious as Janice couldn't help but return the smile and blushed under the older woman's affectionate look. The intense moment was disturbed by Lesley who had served up their drinks and requested the required payment.

* * *

><p>"...I got you babe." Michael and Caroline sang the last note and grinned in satisfaction at a job well done. Michael wrapped his arms around his new friend as they took their bow and walked off the stage together. Mick clapped loudly in support of his son and smiled at Janice to share in his jubilation. She smiled in return but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The American woman was fast becoming one of the family; Michael hadn't stopped chattering away to her since she'd sat down and resumed as soon as they'd finished their duet, Madge had even raised a smile or two and quizzed her about her early life in New York. Mick seemed interested in her too, although Janice thought he'd had to have been blind not to have noticed how attractive she was. Only she seemed on edge and distant, which Mick had noticed and thought odd considering Caroline was supposed to be <em>her<em>new friend. It tweaked the residual niggle in the back of his mind from earlier that day when he'd caught Janice surreptitiously staring at the older woman.

Janey came rushing over to the table and requested that Caroline sing another song as the audience had been plaguing her with requests. Caroline felt embarrassed but was happy to comply and was promptly dragged back onto the stage by the hostess. Caroline proved to be incredibly popular and she sang beautifully. She even managed to flirt with Donald and Jacqueline which prompted a giggle fit from the latter and a conspiratorial wink from Donald. Towards the end of her song she caught Janice's eye and sang the last few lines to her. Something sizzled between them and Mick picked up on it once again. Janice flushed with embarrassment and bowed her head to avoid Caroline's intense gaze. She finally finished her set and made her way back to the Garvey family table. Michael jumped up and down in excitement that his new friend was such a popular singer and he grabbed her around the waist for another hug. The audience's cheers continued until she was sat back in her seat. However, as soon as she sat down Janice stood and mumbled something about needing a fag before walking out of the karaoke bar. Caroline and Mick stood at the same time and both declared their intention to follow Janice. Mick gave the American woman a look which she couldn't quite decipher so he took her to one side.

"I think it's best if I go to her. I promise you that it's okay, I just need to tell _her_that." He implored Caroline to understand without him having to explain things any further but fortunately she was perceptive enough to understand and nodded her assent.

* * *

><p>Janice shakily lit a fag and took a long drag on it as soon as she could. She paced up and down the space just outside Neptunes to try and gather her thoughts in some sort of order. Whatever she felt about Caroline it was stronger than she wanted to acknowledge. Seeing her get along so well with Michael, Mick and her mother made Janice feel comfortable, like Caroline could become part of her family so easily. It frightened her to have thoughts like that and was almost relieved when Mick suddenly appeared in front of her.<p>

"Give us a drag on that would ya?" Janice held out the half smoked cigarette and Mick inhaled it from in-between her fingers.

"You okay? You're shivering and it 'int even that cold." Mick looked at his wife carefully.

"I'm fine. Just needed some air, that's all." Janice couldn't look at him, she felt guilty for having the thoughts that had been running through her head over the last twenty four hours. Mick was such a good man; a bit of a ducker and a diver on occasion but there was no real harm to him. And he loved her, of that she was sure. There was a moment's silence between them, not uncomfortable but not easy either. Mick looked out onto the road in front of them and spoke quietly.

"Do you remember, before Michael were born, that woman you met when you worked at the Dog 'n Duck?" The question came right out from left of field and Janice took a few moments to absorb it and think back. It didn't take long for her to remember though, in fact how could she have ever forgotten? The redheaded woman was at least ten years older than her and she'd been completely bowled over. She'd become a regular at the local pub Janice had recently been employed in, stopping by every Tuesday and Thursday for lunch and a drink. She'd become obsessed and talked about nothing but her new friend endlessly.

"Siobhan..." Mick smirked, of course Janice remembered; he would have been more surprised had she not.

"Yeah that was the name, quite taken with her as I recall." Janice whipped her gaze around and settled it on her husband with a look of confusion clearly visible on her face.

"What...?" She began to say but Mick cut her off before she could finish.

"Janice, you know I love you very much. If there's something you need to...explore...then I'm not going to stand in your way. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Whilst Janice had a good idea what Mick was trying to say to her, she couldn't quite believe it either. Was he implying something about her past friendship with Siobhan? Her heart began to hammer in her chest, how could he have known what she was thinking, feeling, better than she understood it herself? And now Caroline...

"Mick, I _do_love you, you know that right?" Janice implored.

"Of course I do love; just keep an open mind yeah?" He reached out and pulled her in close for a hug. Janice felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes but refused to let them fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Janice had gone back inside Neptune's determined to ignore Caroline and the strange feelings that she was increasingly having in her presence. However, the American woman had had other ideas and it hadn't been long before Janice had been pulled on stage and sung several duets with her new friend. She'd begrudgingly admitted that it had been fun and it had helped her to shake off the discomfort she'd felt earlier. The following morning Caroline approached the Garvey clan at the poolside and requested Janice's company for lunch. Mick had all but pushed Janice into going, citing that it would be good for him to have 'man time' alone with Michael. Madge was too interested in topping up her suntan to care that her daughter was off out for the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Caroline took Janice by the hand and helped her scramble over some craggy rocks down on the beach. Waves crashed around the younger woman's ankles and she laughed with glee at the sheer absurdness of what they were doing. She hadn't climbed rocks for years and was half scared out of her mind of slipping towards a certain death, especially as she was hardly wearing the right shoes! But Caroline held onto her hand tightly and spoke to her with a confidence that was reassuringly certain. They had spent the afternoon on the beach walking and talking after having lunch and a coffee at a café beforehand. They'd talked about a whole host of subjects and found out so much more about each other. Janice had talked a little about her background and explained that she had five sisters but she was the only one who hadn't been systematically alienated by their mother. Although, as an aside she mentioned that the well suntanned woman was currently more than halfway there. Caroline spoke about her brother back in New York, but they didn't really get along well so rarely made the effort to see each other. Her mother had died a decade before and her father had remarried a couple of years ago. She was a daddy's girl and adored stepmother so she tried to make it out there to see them as often as she could. They'd talked about their favourite foods, music and films; in fact they talked about everything besides the big white elephant that had been hanging over their heads since that first evening they'd spent with each other. Late afternoon arrived and they reluctantly made their way back to the Solana resort arm in arm along the beach like they had done a couple of days ago.<p>

"Janice…?" Caroline started, not really sure what she wanted to say but knowing that she needed to say something anyway.

"Mmm hmm?" Janice had been revelling in the feel of the woman at her side, of the way their hips bumped each other every so often and how they just seemed to fit together.

"I've really enjoyed spending the last few days getting to know you, it's made my holiday so much more than I was expecting it to be." Janice smiled up at the older woman and squeezed her into her side.

"Thanks love, I've really enjoyed spending time with you too." Janice felt her heart quicken it's pace and a warm flush crept over her whole body. There was an air of expectation that hovered over them, despite the bland words they had just said to each other. Caroline brought them to a stop just outside the resort and took hold of Janice's forearms as she faced her.

"That's not what I meant to say at all. I like you Janice, I really like you and I've wanted to kiss you since the day we met."

"But I'm not...and Mick..."

"Tell me that I'm wrong, tell me that you don't feel the same." Janice couldn't lie, but she still couldn't voice her feelings either. Her bottom lip trembled with the weight of the emotion coursing through her and her eyes shone brightly with unshed tears.

Caroline slipped her left arm around Janice's waist and gently pulled her in closer. Her other hand cupped the English woman's cheek and her thumb affectionately brushed it as her eyes sought permission to continue. Janice gave her an almost imperceptible nod. Caroline leaned in and carefully brushed her lips with Janice's. It was a short and light kiss but it was enough to finally give voice to what they had both been feeling almost since the moment they had met. Caroline pulled back to ensure that Janice was okay with what they were doing before she attempted to kiss her again. Janice's nerves were frayed with the lust that was coursing through her body and it set her on edge enough to suddenly pull the older woman even closer and kiss her passionately. Her hands travelled up from her back up to tangle in the American woman's hair, deepening the kiss as she did so. Caroline's surprise gave way to her own lust and she slipped her tongue into Janice's mouth. Janice followed suit and the kiss became a duel of tongues and a mass of arms and hands desperate for purchase. Everything around them blurred into background insignificance and their sole focus became each other. That was until Janice heard a surprised "Mum?" come from somewhere behind her. She pulled away from Caroline sharply and her heart hammered in her chest. She dreaded turning around to see exactly who was behind her. Madge sat atop her motorised scooter with a confused look on her face, almost mirroring the one Michael was wearing. Mick sported a huge smirk and chuckled lightly. Janice started to walk away from Caroline but was caught by the arm before she could get too far.

"Please Janice...don't go..." Janice shook her head, refusing to meet her eyes and Caroline had no choice but to immediately let her go. Mick gave a huge belly laugh as Janice approached her family.

"Way hey! I knew you had it in ya!" He didn't seem in the slightest bit upset which added to Janice's confusion.

"You're a strange one my girl, what on earth was that all about? Has she been 'grooming' you all this time? And to think I liked her! " At least she could rely on her mother for a truly scathing comment to bring her back to reality. Michael simply looked between the adults in confusion.

"Come on, let's go." Janice was keen to get back to the apartment as quickly as possible and leave Caroline and that kiss far behind her. The older woman looked on as the Garvey clan walked off with Janice firmly and safely nestled between them. Mick looked back and winked at her but Caroline only felt the loss of Janice's sudden departure and the unfinished kiss.

* * *

><p>Madge started on Janice the moment they got into the apartment and shut the door behind them.<p>

"She's got a right nerve, bet she didn't even tell you she was one of them carpet munchers? Predatory lesbians they were called in my day, she should know better at her age! Although you're hardly a young thing are you? It's probably your figure, dykes always prefer curvier women."

"Would you _please_put a sock in it mother! I don't want to talk about it and you're doin' me 'ead in!" Janice looked beyond frazzled and she rubbed at her forehead where a headache was beginning to form.

"You alright Janice?" Mick asked.

"No I'm not alright, I've just been kissed by a bloody woman, in front of my family no less!"

"And how did it make you feel?"

"What d'ya mean 'ow did it make me feel?"

"Well, did you enjoy it?"

"Mick, what is this?" Mick ran his eyes over the room and spotted Michael and Madge earwigging and making a very bad job of pretending not to. He grabbed Janice by the arm and led her to their bedroom and shut the door behind him with a slam. He plonked her in a sitting position on the bed and paced the room as he spoke.

"You fancy her don't you?" It wasn't spoken as an accusation, more like a statement of fact.

"Yer what? That's ridiculous!" Although now that the kiss had happened it was hard to deny that was in fact what she had been feeling for the last few days.

"Is it? I'm not quite so sure. Last night, when I mentioned Siobhan, I knew you had feelings for her at the time." Janice tried to interrupt, to let another denial slip from her lips but Mick continued.

"I love you enough to let you go and find this out about yourself. I don't want you to turn around in thirty years' time and tell me that you've missed out on something or that you're gay."

"I am _not_ gay. I love _you_, I like having sex with _you_." Whilst it was true, Janice knew that there were the embers of some other possibility lying dormant within her and that they had been stoked by the appearance of Caroline in her life.

"That doesn't mean you don't want to have sex with Caroline as well. Or any other woman for that matter."

"I'm not a harlot Mick!"

"I didn't say you were; I just meant that have you considered that you might not be entirely straight?"

"Even if I wasn't, _if_I wasn't, that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with any woman that turns my head. I'm married to you for a reason."

"I think you owe it to yourself to think about this Janice, aren't you the slightest bit curious? I know I am, the thought of you and another woman getting it on gets me hard like you wouldn't believe."

"Gah! You can be so crass you know that Mick!"

"I'm a man, what do you expect?"

"Look, I just want to enjoy the rest of me 'oliday without seeing that bloody woman ever again!" The chances were slim considering what the Solana Resort was usually like; it quite often felt like a week-long episode of Corrie. Their heated conversation was interrupted by Michael walking into the room.

"'ow many times 'ave we told yer t'knock before you come into our room?"

"I did but you didn't hear me. When are we going to dinner, I'm starving?" Janice looked sharply at her husband.

"If she's there we're leaving. I don't care if we 'ave to pay to eat out tonight. I don't want to be in the same room as 'er." Mick nodded gently in agreement.

"Okay…come on sport, let's get freshened up and get some grub." Mick shuffled Michael out of the room and turned back to Janice.

"Just promise me you'll think about it love, really think about what's going on inside yer head. I'm not going to judge you, I promise." Janice let the comment go and took a few moments to steady herself before she stood up to join her family.

* * *

><p>Caroline berated herself for falling for Janice, it hadn't been the first time a straight, married woman had turned her head and she'd been burned enough to know that it never ended happily. She looked out onto the beach and sighed deeply. She really was crap at this relationship business, she thought morosely to herself. Perhaps she ought to give up altogether and become a nun? Janice's cluelessness about just how bloody attractive she was only enticed her further. The younger woman was curvy and sexy and earthy and just so much more real than some of the people she'd met recently. There were no airs and graces with her; what you saw was what you got and it made a refreshing change. From what she'd seen and heard from the woman herself she was compassionate and fiercely loyal, often putting her family's needs above her own. Caroline was completely in lust with the English woman and her heart clenched painfully at the thought of never seeing her again. Maybe that would be best, before she fell even deeper and ended up with yet another broken heart. At least if she left now the sting of what would never be had a chance of fading over time.<p>

* * *

><p>Mick watched Janice like a hawk throughout their meal. Her eyes darted over to the door every time it opened and someone came through. He knew that despite her protestations she wanted to see Caroline again. He surprised himself at how well he was dealing with this development in his relationship with Janice. Although it wasn't as though it had been a total shock given her past friendship with Siobhan. If he looked back at that time too closely he might have to wonder if Michael would be around today had it not happened and he was very grateful for his son. He was oddly secure in the knowledge that Janice loved him and that she wouldn't leave him. Whatever this thing was between her and Caroline it was fleeting and he'd get her back once the older woman had gone home. He could cope with that, what happens in Benidorm stays in Benidorm and all that. Perhaps she'd even take the offer of an audience seriously?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far; I was incredibly nervous about posting this fic. Finally we're at the interesting bit ;) This was originally going to be one chapter, but I've now decided to split it into two.

* * *

><p>Mick cautiously entered their bedroom later that evening. Janice had been distracted throughout their entire dinner and cited a headache as an excuse to leave early and go straight to bed. Needless to say Caroline hadn't put in an appearance and Janice was no doubt deep in contemplation over the whole affair. There wasn't much more Mick could do, he'd probably been far more open minded and generous than most men would have been. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Janice. She was pretending to be asleep but he knew that she wasn't. He felt tiny shudders next to him and knew instantly that she was crying. He reached over and pulled her to him for a cuddle.<p>

"Come here love," Mick whispered in the darkness.

"What's wrong with me Mick? Why am I feeling like this?" Janice snuggled into his side and relished the contact.

"There's nothing wrong with you love, but I don't have all the answers neither. Only you can work through it and find out for yerself. Perhaps you should talk to someone when we get back to Blighty?" Janice balked at the suggestion and slipped out from his embrace. She composed herself sufficiently and turned her back to him, settling back under the covers as she did so.

"I just want to forget about it now Mick, let's not spoil the rest of the 'oliday."

* * *

><p>Two days later and the Garvey's hadn't seen hide nor hair of Caroline. Madge kept banging on about how it was good riddance to bad rubbish which didn't help Janice's frayed nerves any. She'd tried to forget the last few days had ever happened but there were reminders everywhere and some of the other holiday makers kept asking where her American friend was. Had they been so obviously close when they'd been together? Janice became paranoid about what people had been thinking about them all this time. Mick sat quietly and listened when she needed to vent or spoke up when she demanded an opinion. He had to let her sort it out herself and was prepared to give her as much space as she needed. It was fairly obvious by now that Caroline was avoiding them but he knew that both women needed some sort of resolution before they said their goodbyes. He eventually decided that enough was enough and ordered Janice to go and search for the conspicuously absent woman.<p>

Janice asked Janey at the reception desk if she'd seen Caroline recently. The hostess was unlikely to forget the American guest, especially after that night in Neptune's.

"Sorry luv, she checked out a couple of nights ago." Janice fought the urge to cry. She'd spent the last two days torn between wanting to see her and hoping to avoid her. Now that the decision had been taken out of her hands she felt cheated in some way.

"Are you alright luv?" Janey reacted to the pained look on Janice's face and the tears that glistened in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Janice mumbled as she walked away. She had walked so absentmindedly that she hadn't realised she'd left the Solana and had begun to head towards the main town. Once she did, she knew that she had to try and find Caroline. The older woman must still be in Benidorm somewhere; her flight home wasn't for at least another week. Or at least that's what Janice told herself as she walked along the dusty road. She didn't really expect to find her but she knew that she had to at least try.

* * *

><p>Janice ended up taking a walk on the beach where they had climbed rocks like reckless teenagers. She wandered around kicking at the sand morosely and thought deeply about everything that had been going round and around her head since she had met the older woman. And now it was all for naught. All the confusion, the heartache, the longing and the restrained passion that she had been struggling with these past few days and she'd missed out on her chance to understand it, to feel it and to share it with the most amazing woman she had ever met.<p>

Eventually she got thirsty and conceded that she needed to stop off for a drink, especially in the heat at this time of day. She knew there was a café a mile down the road, the one in which she and Caroline had enjoyed lunch the day they had kissed and been caught. Janice regretted that she never even got the chance to say goodbye; that she couldn't even remember what the last thing she said to her was. If only she'd not been such a coward and told Caroline how she felt. That she wanted her but that it confused her so much she almost wanted it to go away and not deal with it. But Caroline would have taken her hand and made her confront her feelings, she would have helped her to understand and deal with whatever this was. Maybe that's what Janice had been running away from and not the woman herself?

Janice approached the café and stopped dead in her tracks. Caroline sat there writing in a notebook. A thousand fleeting thoughts and feelings crashed and fought for space in her head at that moment but the one that spoke the loudest was that she had a second chance and the relief threatened to overwhelm her. Gradually she inched forward until Caroline noticed the movement and looked up from her writing. Their eyes connected and it was as though time stood still.

"I thought you'd left." Janice stated unnecessarily and somewhat mournfully as she took a seat next to her.

"I rather thought I'd outstayed my welcome." Caroline closed her notebook and focused on Janice.

"What's goin' on between us? I'm so confused…me mother thinks you're a sexual deviant, Michael feels like he's lost his best friend and Mick thinks I'm a repressed lesbian or something."

"And are you?"

"I don't bloody know!" Caroline quirked a doubtful eyebrow at the English woman.

"Have you felt like this before?"

"Once, maybe twice...a bit more than that...but I'm married to Mick, I _love_Mick."

"I know you do, that's obvious."

"So if I love him so bloody much why am I looking at you and thinking about kissing yer again?"

"Because it's something you've denied yourself in the past? Something unknown and exciting and has a very real chance of happening? I can't answer that for you Janice, I only know how I feel and I've wanted you since the moment we met." Caroline reached out to Janice and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Janice caught the hand and brought it to rest at her cheek. Caroline inched closer so that their foreheads touched and their breaths mingled together in the small space between them. Breathing became laborious and the air sizzled with electricity. Janice closed the last remaining gap between them and kissed Caroline. Janice's full lips were made for kissing, Caroline thought as the younger woman skilfully manipulated her mouth and tongue against her own.

* * *

><p>The first time they made love it was crude and hurried. Caroline had taken Janice to a shallow alcove a short distance away from the cafe, just on the beach. She set the younger woman against the rocks and pushed her thigh in between her legs. Janice wantonly ground herself on the limb, coming hard and fast as the American woman kissed her upper half and caressed her buttocks.<p>

Janice braced herself against the older woman and attempted to calm her breathing. It proved difficult as Caroline used their proximity to run her tongue around Janice's ear, teasing and tickling its folds, her hot breath blowing into the canal before her tongue filled the space. Despite the sensation causing her legs to turn to jelly once more, Janice worked her hands down Caroline's body in an attempt to reciprocate. She caught the American off guard and used her lapse in concentration to turn their positions around so that Caroline was now pushed against the rockface.

Janice just about managed to get her hand inside Caroline's tight jeans and brought her to a swift orgasm in return. The denim was barely off her hips and the belt was undone but still attached and her shirt was unbuttoned which exposed her torso. They were both flushed and panted with the exertion; kisses became lazy and sloppy as the urgency had finally been addressed. It had been necessary to take the edge off their lust like this but they both knew that there was much more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked hand in hand along the dusty road to Caroline's new apartment. There were hardly any tourists around this part of town, otherwise there was no way on earth Janice would have felt comfortable holding another woman's hand in public like this. They may have just fucked each other in broad daylight but announcing she was cheating on her husband with another woman was a different thing entirely. Janice felt a twinge of guilt at that. She remembered that Mick had given her his blessing several times over, but it still felt wrong to be this blissfully sated and emotionally lighter because of someone else in her life.

"You make me laugh." Caroline stated from seemingly nowhere. They had walked in companionable silence for at least ten minutes just drinking in the feel of each other.

"Thanks…I 'ope in a funny 'ha ha' way an' not in the 'you're a bit strange' sort of way?" Caroline chuckled out loud.

"See, that's exactly what I mean! And I like your accent, it's British but quirky."

"You never met a Mancunian before then?" Caroline shook her head, at least she thought not, no one like Janice in any case.

"Your accent is a bit mixed up, I mean it's obvious you're American but some of the things you say come out so English. I didn't notice it at first."

"I guess when you've lived there as long as I have you can't help but adopt some of the language. There's still a lot I don't get though, all those British-isms and some of your customs are still a mystery."

"They are to me an' all sometimes." Janice looked around her and brought them to a brief stop to place a languid kiss to the older woman's lips.

"God, you're gorgeous!" Why would someone like you want someone like me?" Janice breathed huskily.

"You really don't have a clue do you?" Caroline was again surprised at Janice's complete lack of confidence in herself. This woman was amazing and funny and god did she look even more beautiful in the afterglow of an orgasm!

* * *

><p>Caroline found herself pushed up against her apartment door before she'd even had a chance to close it. Janice didn't care about ruining the shirt this time and ripped the buttons open in her hurry to get to the flushed skin underneath. If Caroline was surprised by Janice's assertiveness she didn't let it show and acquiesced to whatever the younger woman wanted. Janice placed her lips to Caroline's collarbone and suckled at the slightly salty skin there. She ran her tongue along the length of bone up to her shoulder and back down to her throat before leaving a wet trail down her torso to her navel. Caroline squirmed but did not move and allowed the younger woman as much access as she desired. Janice was driven by instinct, she had no idea whether she was doing any of this right but the moans coming from Caroline's mouth appeared to be encouraging. The belt around Caroline's jeans was tugged at awkwardly before Janice managed to undo it sufficiently to get to the fastenings underneath. She popped the button and unzipped the fly, pulling the denim down as far as their positions would allow.<p>

Caroline had enough of being passive and pulled Janice into her arms to reverse them. Janice's flimsy summer dress gave her easy access to her scant knickers and they were pulled down and flung onto the apartment floor with a dexterity that made Janice wonder just how many times Caroline had done this with other women. The spaghetti straps were easy to slip from the younger woman's shoulders and the feather-light material slipped from her top half, down past her hips and fell to the floor about her ankles. Janice side-stepped the discarded dress and toed it away with her foot. Caroline proceeded to kiss her way down Janice's exposed body, taking in her glorious curves as she did so. Janice sank back against the door letting her back and hips arch in sync with Caroline's ministrations. A mouth latched onto a covered breast and teased the straining nipple underneath. The material of her bra was sodden and the friction added to the fluttering feeling low in her belly and the throbbing between her legs. Janice felt like she was dripping with wetness and desperately needed Caroline's fingers or mouth to be elsewhere. Caroline had undone the hooks of her bra and slipped it off her shoulders and down her arms. It was quite unfair really, Janice was now standing fully naked propped up against the door and Caroline was still virtually fully clothed. Before the younger woman had a chance to do something about it, she was pulled in the direction of the bed.

Caroline gently pushed Janice onto the bed and left her sandal-clad feet to dangle over the side. She tugged down her jeans the rest of the way and off once she'd untangled her sneakers from the material. She undid Janice's sandals and pulled them from her feet as quickly as she could, but they were fiddly bloody things. Finally she climbed astride the younger woman's hips, free from her jeans and shoes. Janice gleefully took the opportunity to quickly divest Caroline of the shirt and her bra. The woman was far too skinny and her bones protruded from the taught flesh of her hips and wrists. However, she drank in the sight of the other woman almost naked and hers for the taking and decided that even though she could do with putting on a few pounds, she was still the sexiest most ravishing woman she'd seen. Caroline gathered her long dark hair over one shoulder and bent forward to capture Janice's lips in a kiss that had been far too long from the last one. She slid her hands up the English woman's torso on either side and stopped to palm each breast. She ran her thumbs over the dusky pink nipples until they stood proud and Janice squirmed underneath her. Her kisses trailed down her neck and chest before she latched onto Janice's left breast and took the nipple into her mouth. Caroline laved at it as Janice writhed erratically from her ministrations.

"Oh god Caroline, don't stop!" Janice just about managed to pant out. Caroline could tell she was close to the edge once again and decided to put the English woman out of her misery. Her mouth left Janice's breasts and she made a silent promise to herself to come back and spend an inordinate amount of time lavishing attention on them at a later date. But she replaced her mouth with her hands as she picked up her trail of kisses from above her navel. Caroline made her intention clear and ran her tongue along Janice's glistening sex. Janice automatically opened her legs to give the older woman better access. She was more than ready so Caroline used two fingers to swiftly penetrate her and began a slow but steady rhythm. Those kisses trailed back up her body to her lips. Janice squirmed until it became an overwhelming need to get the relief she craved.

"Please Caroline, I can't take anymore." The older woman smirked in triumph and she stroked Janice deeper and faster, adding a third finger as she did so. She then paid attention to the small bundle of nerves at the apex of Janice's sex and used her thumb to finally send the younger woman over the edge and into an orgasm.

Janice curled herself into Caroline's arms and buried her head into the older woman's neck as she rode out the aftershocks of her climax. It didn't help (or rather it did) that Caroline still hadn't removed her fingers and the rest of her hand was palming her sex. She waited until the shuddering had stopped and carefully slipped her hand free. Janice cuddled up impossibly tighter and Caroline could feel the wetness of tears on her shoulder. She slung her leg over Janice's and gathered her as close as her could. She ran her fingers through Janice's mussed up hair in an effort to comfort the younger woman.

"Honey, are you okay? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Caroline didn't think she had but if Janice was this upset and she'd changed her mind Caroline would never forgive herself. Thankfully Janice shook her head and eventually looked up at Caroline. She reached up and stole a languid kiss. Her face was stained by the tear tracks and her eyes shone with the ones left to shed.

"Sorry, just a bit emotional, don't mind me." The younger woman unceremoniously sniffed back her tears.

"Do you usually cry after sex?" Caroline was quite fascinated, she'd never done so herself nor had a lover who had expressed such emotion this way.

"No, not really. Special occasions." Caroline laughed gently and sank back into their post-coital cuddle.

* * *

><p>Caroline could hear a vibrating noise like someone's phone was going off and carefully slipped free from the younger woman's embrace to search for the source. It was Janice's and she'd had several texts and missed calls from Mick. Caroline didn't want to disturb Janice so dialled him back.<p>

"Janice! Where are you? You've been gone hours!"

"Mick, it's Caroline. Janice is fine, she's with me."

"She found you then. Have you managed to...you know...'sort things out'?"

"We have yeah." Caroline looked over at Janice, naked and asleep on her bed and smiled. Yep, they'd thoroughly worked through their issues once Janice had regained her strength and recovered from her incredibly emotional response the first time. It was less intense after that and they'd been able to take their time and savour the experience.

"Good...good. Well, look after her and I suppose we'll see you both later, at Neptune's?"

"Okay, we'll see you there."

Mick signed off and sighed deeply. Despite his encouragement and support, now that Janice and Caroline had actually slept together he wasn't sure he felt that comfortable with it. She was his wife after all and had been in each other's lives for the best part of eighteen years. He was a decent bloke and a lot more open minded than most men of his age and background. If Janice needed to do this as part of some sort of mid-life crisis then he had to let her get on with it. They'd soon be back home in Manchester and Caroline miles away in London.

Caroline turned back to the woman in her bed and studied her for a few moments. She grinned broadly.

"How long have you been awake?" Caroline said with the amusement clear in her voice.

"I 'eard the phone vibrating," Janice admitted, her voice croaky from sleep. She grinned back at the older woman even though her eyes were still firmly shut. Caroline climbed back onto the bed and lay on her side facing Janice. The younger woman finally opened her eyes and looked up at her bed-mate, 'lover' now she supposed. Caroline reached out and brushed damp tendrils of hair from Janice's face. Despite it being early evening, Benidorm was still as warm as an English summer's day and the air conditioning in this room wasn't as powerful as it could be.

"Mick wants us to join him at Neptune's tonight. Are you ready for that?" Caroline's fingers wandered to other parts of Janice's body, but she kept her touch as innocent as possible; they didn't really have the time to make love again. Besides, Caroline didn't think either of them had the energy after the afternoon they'd just had.

"No, not really, but what other choice do we have?" Janice reached out and cupped Caroline's cheek.

"I don't regret going to bed with you." Caroline leaned into the touch and smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Good, because I don't regret this either." They met in a gentle kiss before reluctantly getting dressed and heading back to reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue – Four Months Later

Janice carefully packed the pile of freshly ironed clothes that had been sitting on the bed into her small suitcase. Michael was hyper-actively running around her ankles and generally getting in her way.

"Why can't I come to London and see Auntie Caroline with you?" He whined and flopped onto his parent's bed causing the pile to topple over and spill onto the floor, undoing all of Janice's hard work.

"Michael!" He looked suitably chastised for all of thirty seconds and then went back to fidgeting and bemoaning about missing out. Heavy set footsteps climbed the stairs and paused on the landing to watch mother and son. Janice took Michael's hands in her own and knelt down on the floor beside the bed and fallen washing.

"This is mummy's special time with Auntie Caroline. I promise that one day you can come with me and we'll take yer to see the Tower of London and ride the Underground and anything else you want to do. But fer now you get to have yer Dad all to yourself for a few days an' watch films and eat pizza." Michael looked at his mother quizzically for a moment, dangling his skinny legs off the side of the bed. Mick chose that moment to make his presence known.

"Alright sport?" Mick gave Janice's shoulder a supportive squeeze as he rounded the bed and bent over to ruffle his son's hair.

"Why can't I go to London with Mum? I'd be good, I promise." Janice smirked as she continued to pack, leaving Mick to distract the 9 year old. Her stomach was a bag of knots despite this not being the first time that she and Caroline had seen each other since Benidorm. They'd exchanged emails, texts and a few phone calls before Caroline had tentatively invited her to stay at her flat in Notting Hill for a long weekend. Janice knew without needing any further clues that it wasn't just a courtesy visit and that Caroline was asking her to spend the weekend together as lovers.

Back in Benidorm, after that first afternoon of lovemaking, there had been several more before Caroline had gone back to the UK. The Garvey's had still been booked in for another few days, during which Janice and Mick had managed to talk about what had happened and how both of them felt about it. Mick had been happy for Janice to spend that time with Caroline knowing that she would probably never see her again. However he hadn't counted on the fact that real feelings would have developed between the two women and that they were reluctant to part from each other indefinitely. It had been a difficult conversation, particularly as Janice still didn't understand where this had come from and what she ultimately wanted. All she knew was that she loved Mick, deeply, and didn't want to leave him. But now that she had met Caroline and they'd made love and formed a connection, she couldn't turn her back on the emotions she'd long since denied herself either. Janice had been open and honest with Mick about everything and kept nothing from him in regards to her frequent communiques with Caroline, except for the content maybe. Mick had appreciated the honesty and when she broached the subject of going to stay with the American for a few days he was surprisingly prepared for it and agreed. Now it appeared that this was the way things were going to be and at least for the moment all parties seemed happy with the arrangement. Janice would never leave Mick and to be honest Caroline would never expect her to either. Caroline was free to date whomever she pleased but she would insist that it was casual enough to include Janice whenever they could make time for each other.

The following morning Mick had left for work early, keeping their goodbye brief as was his wont on these occasions. Janice couldn't blame him, he'd been more than understanding about the whole affair so she wouldn't begrudge him his own way of dealing with it. She dropped Michael off at school, feeling slightly guilty at the well of tears in his eyes as he fiercely hugged her goodbye. She wondered how on earth she would explain all of this to him eventually, or to Telle for that matter. Her older daughter had already begun to suspect something, but fortunately she no longer lived with them so wasn't as aware as she might have been otherwise. On the other hand, she was happy and her family were still together, which was more than could be said for a lot of the families she saw at the school gates.

* * *

><p>Janice's train pulled into Euston Station at 13:03 after just over two hours from Manchester Piccadilly. Caroline was waiting for her at the ticket barrier having taken a couple of days off work for her visit. They greeted each other with a proper kiss, feeling completely free to be themselves during this weekend. Janice felt the sense of relief and freedom take her over as she left Manchester behind and the closer she got to London. It felt unfair to think that but there was just something about being in London with Caroline and not being just a wife and mother running a household.<p>

Later that afternoon Caroline put the finishing touches to their meal as Janice finished her phone call with Michael.

"Everything alright?" The older woman called from the kitchen. Janice replaced the receiver and wandered though to the kitchen/dining room and picked up her glass of wine as she did so.

"Yeah fine. Ee's missing me but looking forward to 'is pizza." Janice took a sip of her wine and then put her glass on the table. She walked over to Caroline and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. She dropped a light kiss to the side of her neck. Caroline sank back into the embrace but continued to stir the various simmering saucepans on the hob.

"Hey! Dessert _after _the main course!" Caroline chuckled at Janice's continuing wandering hands.

"I thought dessert _was _the main course?" Janice kissed her way down Caroline's back, gave her waist one last squeeze and then turned back to her glass of wine on the dining table. Caroline was strong and managed to resist Janice's advances. She had plans to take things nice and slow tonight, for them to take more time to learn what each other enjoyed and to make their passion last longer. Besides, she'd spent so much time preparing this meal that she was determined they both enjoyed it.

Some time later, after dinner had been devoured and they'd caught up on their recent activities, Janice sat on the settee in Caroline's living room with the older woman's head in her lap. Caroline lay stretched out on her back along the plush sofa's length and her hands rested gently on her full and contented stomach. Janice played with a strand of her lover's dark hair, gently threading it through her fingers and absentmindedly twirling it into ringlets. Caroline was obviously relaxed and had her eyes closed as they talked softly about their plans for the rest of the weekend. Janice smiled adoringly at the serene face of the woman resting in her lap. She had been stressed out by work earlier in the week and their telephone call that day had been short and hurried to match. Caroline suddenly smirked before she cracked an eye open.

"I can hear you thinking." Janice grinned and chuckled at being caught.

"Just glad to be here and see yer relaxed, considering work an' all." Caroline looked right up at Janice and stretched awkwardly to place a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

"You make it all better honey." The older woman shifted on the settee so that she was straddling Janice's lap facing her. She pinned the English woman against the back of the seat with her arms either side of her head and bent down for a deep kiss. Janice's hands were free to explore the expanse of skin that had been exposed by Caroline's jumper having ridden up slightly. Things quickly became heated and the two women retired to the bedroom to finally enjoy that dessert they'd been after since Janice had stepped off the train earlier that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've actually had inspiration for a sequel to this but I need to work on other projects for the time being as this has pretty much consumed my head space over the last couple of weeks. The plot is mapped out, I just need to write it, but it will have to be something I come back to later on in the year. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed in one form or another - it's always good to know that someone is reading your labour of love :D


End file.
